New techniques are being developed which employ electrons and long-wavelength x-rays (photons) to study subcellular architecture, and the chemical and physical environment of elements on a molecular scale. These include electron energy-loss spectroscopy, contact x-ray microscopy, scanning x-ray microscopy, and x-ray holography. It seems possible with both photons and electrons to pinpoint the location of relatively small numbers of tracer molecules inside cells.